


Turn of the Tide

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Natural Wonders, Prompt Fic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Holmes and Watson are determined to continue the chase. Written for JWP #20: Turn of the Tide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Probably not the intent of the prompt, but this is where it wanted to go. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

“Watson!”  
  
I coughed, struggling to find breath. The tumble down the bank had knocked the wind from me. “I’m all right, Holmes,” I managed at last. I struggled upright with the help of Holmes’ wiry strength and looked around. “But where is Bishop?” I looked around in the deepening twilight and saw a movement where I least expected. “Holmes, he’s fording the river!”  
  
“He’s not out of our reach yet,” Holmes replied grimly. “He’s making poor progress. I think we stand a good chance of catching up to him before he makes it across, and between us we should be able to wrestle him back to shore. Now - ”  
  
“No!” A strong hand seized my shoulder and pulled me backwards. My bad shoulder, unfortunately, and the shock of it on top of the battering I’d taken was enough to make my head swim and my knees turn to jelly. I vaguely recognized Constable Owens over the roaring in my ears, along with two of the village men he’d recruited to help. They seemed to be arguing with Holmes, but I couldn’t quite understand about what. Then we were all scrambling back up the bank I’d fallen down, Holmes and the constable and the two men all taking turns helping me on the slippery slope, and I still didn’t understand what we were doing or why we were going the wrong way. My head slowly cleared, but the rushing, roaring sound still lingered in my ears.  
  
We reached the top of the bank at last. Holmes steadied me as Constable Owens gestured wildly towards the river. “Look!” he demanded.  
  
Water splashed wildly around Bishop as waded as quickly as he could. He was almost halfway across the ford. But a creeping, gleaming curtain of white moved more quickly still, rushing up impossibly counter to the river’s flow. That was the sound I had heard, and still heard, as a great wave swept up the river and engulfed Bishop long before he reached the safety of the shore.  
  
“The Severn bore,” Constable Owens said hoarsely. “The river has him now. He’d have done better to face a judge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 20, 2016


End file.
